Masquerade
by walkthatlonesomevalley
Summary: Karma and Amy end up at the same Masquerade on Halloween night but only one of them recognizes the other, needlesstosay, things get a bit steamy.


*i've been challenged to a "karmy masquerade day" by one miss blackindiaink*

*WARNING: M RATING*

*the epilogue wasn't necessary at all but i threw it in just for kicks*

 **Masquerade**

 **Part I**

Karma and Liam were friends. They were more than friends and less than friends. How could they be both at once? If Karma or Liam actually knew how to explain it to people, they would. Since they don't have to they just leave it at that. They know what they are and that's all that matters.

Truth was, Liam's wrongs had outweighed his rights and it actually got to a point where he finally understood that for once and, because of that awareness, He and Karma could actually move on.

"So? What do you think?" Liam asked. He looked very dapper and definitely mysterious in his mask and costume. Karma was affected by him but only in a physical way. Her emotions could never be fixed where Liam was concerned. She had a dark cloud over her and it was all due to what she'd lost. Which was Amy. She lost Amy. Everyone knew. Liam knew. Her parents knew. The whole school knew. Karma picked her feet up every day and walked around knowing that everyone around her could feel her failures and her fucking loss. It was intense. The only one who couldn't see was Amy. Amy knew she wasn't allowed to look that way so she didn't. And she had to live that way for now. It was sad but true.

Right now in the mystery mansion where the event was being held, Karma was ready to be someone else for once and shed that feeling that chased her around. She was basically infamous. Just like Liam. She had gotten what she wanted. Sort of. But everything was wrong. And ain't that the way?

Her hair tumbled down loose. It was the only part of her that spoke truth. Everything else was covered up. Unless you knew her body intimately, you'd never know. She was Looking killer in her skin-tight full-body near-leotard with it's black back zipper and her expensive white mask with it's gold tinted filigree. Karma peeked down over the balcony at the lavish affair. She wasn't sure how Liam had talked her into this but he had and she was there.

Maybe it was the assurance he gave her that if she ever needed help he would swoop down and save her. Or maybe it was just her own boredom and how sick she was with feeling alone and unloved. Or maybe it was just halloween. Maybe it was two months of knowing that Amy was done with her. Amy was done.

Karma thought of the reasons but she knew the real reason was Amy. There was nothing she could do. She missed Amy so much but Amy was busy and gone and creating distance, constantly in a state of preparing to leave her for good. At least, that's what it seemed like to her. Ever since Amy came back to Austin after her summer away it was like they were strangers now. And they were strangers. They really were. It broke Karma. It tore her in two. The summer apart was distance enough. At least in summer Karma could hold out some hope that Amy would come back and be interested in having her in her life again. But after summer that just didn't happen and now Karma was lost and her only hope was crap like this. Her only hope was to drown in something new. Nothing could fix her though. Nothing could get her to the point where she knew she hadn't fucked everything up by telling Amy she didn't feel when she actually did. How Amy couldn't see was beyond Karma. That last kiss meant something. It obviously did. It was a slip, sure, but it had happened and Karma couldn't deny it, she couldn't deny that ever since they started Faking It she'd been feeling things for her friend that she never ever planned on.

So now she was here. Liam at her side. No happiness for months except the small glimpses of Amy she had gotten by begging and reaching for her to notice her.

"Interesting," Karma said. She felt like a lord up where she was. The white railing in front of her kept her standing up tall. She had her laced gloves on that only let her fingers out from the knuckles down so her nails were shining dark black and they looked sinful juxtaposed against the white of that clean banister. In her tall heels next to Liam she felt dangerous, a true threat. And he thought so too. She was unpredictable now. He used to think of her like that but now it was really true. Without Amy watching her and keeping her in check Karma was a free-agent, a chameleon of sorts. It turned him on but he couldn't have her so he knew it was bad. Looking down at her in that skin-tight thing that left nothing to the imagination, the way it clung to her curves and showed off even her nipples if you looked close, she could jump if she wanted, make a scene at his parents secret gathering and no one would know it was her. No one would know but him and that terrified him. He did love her, after all, no matter what. He imagined her climbing the walls. That's what it felt like she was doing. It felt like no matter what she did she was tempting him. Even when he knew now that it wasn't true. That was just Karma.

Standing beside her he had to breathe deep and remember her pain to even try and calm his own sexual craving. She was the only one in the whole damn room he wanted. He'd certainly be playing watch-dog tonight. End of story.

Hormones and well-disguised swinger event aside, Liam did not want Karma drowning like this. He felt responsible. He felt at fault. If he hadn't of pushed her. If he hadn't of slept with her best friend. If he hadn't of placed himself smack in the center of Karma's life none of them would be hurting right now and that just killed him because no one was happy and that was damn obvious by now.

"Everyone in here paid a heavy price. Except you," Liam said.

He was lying though. There'd be a few crashers soon and he was hoping that one of them would swoop Karma off her feet. One of them in particular.

He'd been trying to think of a way to get them together. Nothing seemed to work. Shane couldn't help. Amy wouldn't have it.

Liam even tried to talk to Amy himself but it didn't work.

This was it. This was the only thing that could actually work. Liam knew that Karma was in love with her. He knew it. Things had obviously changed.

"I didn't ask to come," Karma said. She was looking down at all the people and wondering what would happen to her. The mansion had several rooms and the rooms had themes and this was all about sex. There was no denying that. Liam told her already. Karma was ready. She was done feeling helpless. She needed a distraction so this was it, this was her chance to give up.

The plaque at the door was plain:

 _ **The Night Is Young**_

 _ **Enter Only If You Dare**_

 _ **Inside You'll Find Your Match**_

 _ **Pick Your Partner**_

 _ **Choose a Room**_

 _ **Only The Night Will Know Your Secrets**_

 _ **Only The Night Will Hear You Shiver**_

 _ **Do You Dare?**_

There were several rooms, several themes, several guests. The invite was exclusive and the buy in was rather large.

Liam was going to tailor Karma's encounter. He knew exactly what she'd want and he'd been determined all month to find a way to deliver that to her. Having money meant nothing if the right person could never be persuaded. But he got lucky and Amy broke, thanks to Reagan. All it took was Amy's ex to get her to go. Amy had no clue about Karma but it wouldn't matter because they were both getting desperate for each other now and everyone around them could tell.

"You can always give up," he said. "If you choose me I'll take you home. It's that simple."

"What if someone steals me?" Karma thought. There were so many large men down there. Most of them were probably much older and that scared her. This was Liam's parents event, after all. Rich millionaires were not really the greatest people.

"I'll be watching you. I know everyone here. I won't let anything bad happen. I swear."

"Are there cameras?"

"Of course," Liam said. He had access to the room. He'd go there as soon as he saw her pick a room. It was all set up. There was no way he'd let anything bad happen to her. He had a walkie talkie inside his jacket and everyone Karma and Amy knew was helping to coordinate this hookup.

Liam watched down and waited. If Karma wasn't right next to him he'd get his walkie out and contact Shane.

The crowd was parting a bit near the entrance and Liam was looking down and seeing who had just arrived was knew. It was her.

 **Part II**

Lauren had taken her to the salon. Amy wanted to look like Portia DiRossi for this. If she was going to do this at all she was going to do it right. Reagan had convinced her to put herself out there again so tonight she would try.

What was she looking for?

She didn't quite know.

A woman… She hoped for that. But either way she was nervous and she felt strange.

"I can't believe I'm doing this," her hand shook as Lauren held it in her own. Lauren was wearing a stunning white ballgown. She was hanging onto Amy's arm and they reeeally looked like a couple. Amy had chosen to dress-chic. Tight skinny dress pants. A tucked in white button-up with a black collar and black cuffs and gold cufflinks. A very thin black tie. And a black bra under-it so that everyone would know she was ready to play. Her mask was less of a surprise. Anyone who knew her would probably recognize her. She knew though that this was an event for millionaires and not for high school kids. Reagan had convinced her that this could be her chance to meet some classy rich woman. Amy didn't necessarily dream about things like that but she did dream of getting over Karma so a thing like that could always help. She'd seen The L Word and she was definitely up for Helena coming by and sweeping her off her feet. But again, that was the dream, just the dream. Her expectations were stunningly low. She was almost sure going in that some smooth guy would steal her away within seconds and the whole night would be a bust.

Amy's mask was just an eye-mask with a few embellishments and pointy ends. Lauren held at Amy's arm while Amy placed her hand in her pocket.

"It's gonna be fine," Lauren said. They'd worked out signals just in case. But Lauren was sure that exactly what they wanted to happen was going to happen. Amy had no idea Karma was coming and this would be the perfect way to have them meet and stay face to face.

Lauren looked up at Liam who was hanging over the whole scene in the far back of the crowded room. She took a huge gulp and began to lead Amy into the center of the room.

"Alright, you ready?" Liam asked.

"Guess so," Karma lied. She'd already come this far so why not.

"Shall we?"

"Okay," Karma said, taking Liam's arm and allowing him to guide her down the marble staircase and then into the crowd.

For this to work they'd have to be quick. Everyone in the room was in attendance to find a match. People were quick about it. They'd meet and they'd scoot. It was a meeting place more than anything. A lot of people would meet and immediately leave. The room were just for millionaire fun. People paid to watch for some. But others were private. It was all up to who was involved.

Amy caught sight of Lauren and gave her a nod.

"Good luck," he said. "I'll be listening." He had given Karma a mic just in case. If she needed help she'd say. The only way things could go wrong then is if she couldn't speak.

Karma stood alone in the room. She looked about her.

Then her heart stopped.

 **Part III**

They did it. She didn't know how.

Before her was Amy.

Not just her Amy. The new Amy. The Amy she didn't know. The Amy she craved.

Karma saw her and felt her pulse instantly race.

Liam walked behind her and handed her a glass of champagne. He scooted behind her though and left her. She was just staring, openly, completely entranced.

She pulled the glass to her lips and drank it down fast.

She knew what she wanted.

"There are so many older people here," Amy said, walking passed and listening to the deep voices and the guttural laughs.

"That's not necessarily bad," Lauren teased. She had no intentions herself of hooking up with anyone she was simply there as a prop to make Amy look good. "What about her?" Lauren said, she pointed ahead at the woman she already knew to be Karma because she had seen her with Liam.

Amy turned to stare. Her heart fell.

"She looks a lot like Karma," Amy breathed.

"Isn't that good?" Lauren said.

"Probably not," Amy said, staring the woman up and down. If she was smart she'd be looking for everything the opposite of Karma. But it was hard to be smart when presented with that.

"Go on, I know you want to," Lauren said, pushing her forward.

Amy felt herself moving. She didn't know how.

Across from her Karma had been pretending to not see her. She'd been pretending to want her to find her first and come to her. But of course she wanted that.

A mystery man pulled up behind Karma and took her drink, placing another in her hand and touching her hip.

"I'm here to help," he said. It wasn't Liam but Karma felt safe. This was all like a romance novel. It was kind of exciting.

When Amy saw the man she got nervous but she decided to go ahead with things. If anything she was happy to have confirmation that this wasn't Karma. If this girl was Karma Amy wouldn't be able to get five feet from her in that outfit and that was a given.

Amy felt relief as she approached.

"Hi," Amy said, coming close and placing a hand on Karma's hip. She took the drink from Karma's hand and sipped it. Karma watched at felt her stomach swim. She placed a hand across it to try and quell the commotion.

"Hi," she said back, touching the hand on her hip and loving the feeling of it there. Amy's lips were so kissable. That's all she could think as her heart pounded hard in her chest.

Behind her the man was pretending to be aloof.

"You two look nice together," he said. "I think I'll bail."

"Sounds good," Karma said back, barely moving as she did. Before he left he stole Amy's empty glass so that she'd have both of her hands.

Amy knew that in this room all bets were off and all rules were gone. Being forward was okay and though she wasn't usually okay with doing this thing herself Amy felt entirely able to say _**fuck it**_ for just one night.

Karma tried her best not to talk. Instead of doing so she slid her arm around Amy's waist and held her close.

"You look familiar," Amy said.

"Maybe," Karma said, hoping she'd drop it.

"Do I know you?" Amy asked cautiously.

Karma shook her head to mean _**No**_. She took Amy's tie and pulled it close to her, feeling as Amy's hands both held onto her hips now.

Karma pulled Amy's silky tie through both of her hands and tried not to breathe as Amy fell in close to her from being pulled. "You have very nice lips," Karma whispered into Amy's ear, letting her hand glide up Amy's warm neck and hold her close.

Amy felt things. She felt too many things. This girl was a lot like Karma but she was into her, like really into her.

"Wish I knew what you looked like," Amy said.

Karma pulled Amy into her now, running her leg up Amy's side and forcing her to hold her and dance with her.

"You will," Karma promised, running her hands along Amy's form. All she wanted to do was untuck Amy's shirt and feel her skin. But she resisted.

Amy began to touch her in ways Karma never let her before. It wasn't just dancing. It was dirty and they both panted wordlessly as they did these things.

A man approached them out of nowhere.

"The master wanted me to ask you if you're ready for a room," the man said.

Karma stood, Amy had dipped her. They both looked at each other and then back at the man.

"I'd like you alone in a room," Karma said with surety.

Amy felt her heart racing. She'd never done anything like this before.

"Okay," she said.

Liam had chosen their room. He'd given them romance. The room of many candles. The room of sacrifice as they dubbed it on the secret brochure.

From his control room he watched and waited.

The man led the two down several halls until they got to the door.

As soon as they entered Liam sat up. He was really nervous for them. He didn't want Amy to freak out. That was his biggest fear.

They walked into the room and the man left.

Karma moved to the double deadbolts on the door and she locked them both.

"This is…"

"Perfect," Karma said. There was a white sheet on the ground leading, a runway with lit candles lining it. The walkway led to a lavish bed. On the bed was a silver tray filled with hot chocolate and fresh strawberries, a riding crop beside it, and then off to the side there was a large bottle of wine in a huge silver ice bucket. "It's like they knew exactly what i wanted," Karma sighed.

She'd been having dreams like this. Dreams of Amy.

"Come on," she said.

Amy couldn't shake the feeling that this girl was Karma. She couldn't shake it but Karma wouldn't do this right? She wouldn't?

That voice though. Amy couldn't be sure if she was just being crazy so she tried to push it aside.

"Should we take our masks off now?" Amy asked.

"Here," Karma said, pulling Amy into her and stripping her of her mask. Once she did it she rest her hand on Amy's face and pet her cheek with her thumb. "You're beautiful," Karma said, staring up at her in awe.

Amy went to move Karma's mask but she stopped her.

"Not yet," Karma said. "I wanna play."

"Okay," Amy said, a bit nervous.

Karma pulled Amy over to the bed and made her sit.

Once Amy sat Karma walked in front of her and bent down with her legs straight. She switched her weight from one leg to the next and just stretched.

Amy watched and gulped. The woman in front of her was obviously trying to turn her on.

"Wow…" Amy said, just watching.

Karma slid her legs together and slowly rose her body back up. She was more than ready for this. She was just nervous that Amy wouldn't like it.

Karma turned around and approached Amy on the bed. She took Amy's tie in her hand and wrapped it around her fist as she let her knees fall to both of Amy's sides and she climbed up her, pulling Amy's face up to hers by that tie in her hand.

"You have no idea how much I want to kiss you," Karma breathed.

The stupid mask was a problem but without it Amy would know.

"Okay," Amy smiles, completely ready to be taken.

Her hands moved to the back of Karma's thighs and Karma relished in the pleasure and Amy took her hands to her ass and pulled her in close, pushing Karma's center against her stomach and noticing when Karma threw her hair back and moaned.

"Fuck," Amy said, watching her and holding her ass. "You are a lot like someone I know," she said. Amy had imagined Karma this way. But Karma wouldn't let her treat her like this. Karma wouldn't like it like this. Amy was sure.

Nervous and wanting her, Karma looked about the room. There had to be a blindfold. If Liam set this up, which she was pretty sure he did, there would be a blindfold, it would have to be here.

She moved her hands to Amy's and pushed them off of her. Once she stepped off over her she looked down at Amy and saw her staring at the body she knew she wanted. She took two hands and pushed Amy back down on the bed.

"I have an idea," she said. "Stay there."

Feeling a certainty about things Karma felt a flutter in her throat as she walked around the bed and to the nightstand. Sure enough, there was a blindfold right there.

As soon as she saw it she looked up for a camera and stared right at it. She couldn't contain her smile. But it was no use because Liam couldn't see it through her mask.

Wherever he was though, he knew. And she knew he knew.

Sure enough in the control room, Liam, Shane, and Lauren were all watching and trying not to feel too pleased with what they had done.

"This is insane," Shane said.

Lauren took the popcorn away from him and stared intently, it was everything she hoped it would be.

"I don't think I can handle this," Liam smiled. He was already too turned on. Having the audio was making things a hundred times hotter to watch.

 **Part IV**

Meanwhile, back in the room. Karma took the blindfold in her hand and leaned across the bed. She took her hands and pet Amy's face.

Then, without warning she began to tie the blindfold onto her.

"Hey," Amy said.

"Shhh," Karma smiled, watching her. "This way we can kiss," she said sweetly

In the control room the three were freaking out. They felt a little wrong watching but a whole lotta right. Every time Karma said something they all freaked out.

Karma laid Amy's head back down on the bed and threw her own mask off now, relieved to be done with it. Ever since she first saw Amy's lips tonight she had been craving to kiss them.

As soon as she did away with her mask she looked right up at the camera again and waved, pulling the the mic from her ear and throwing it down to the ground. Her bright smile and hungry gaze lit them up inside the control room and made them all cheer. They hadn't seen her like this in a long time. It was like old Karma was back and she was hot.

Amy laid below her completely unaware.

Karma noticed her again, shutting everything else out. She stared down at her lovingly. Without her mask on it felt right to have Amy again within her hands. She looked down at Amy and just stared, tucking her bottom lip inside of her mouth and biting it.

"What are you doing?" Amy asked, the silence caused fear to cut through the anticipation.

"Just watching you," Karma confessed. She dipped down over her and kissed her lips, finally slipping her tongue inside Amy's mouth and loving the taste of her. It was like finally coming home.

As soon as they started to kiss Karma knew it would never be enough. The kiss was merely a beginning, one that would never end if they really had their way.

Karma was kneeling over Amy's head from behind so they were kind of kissing upside down but it didn't matter. Amy brought her hands up and cupped Karma's face, leading her in for more.

Amy missed her sight. Her curiosity pushed the desire higher but knowing who she was kissing, who she wanted to keep touching forever, was in irresistible urge. It was good that she didn't have the power to end the mystery right now. As long as she could, Amy wanted to pretend it was Karma.

When Karma pulled her lips away Amy whimpered for her needily. Her eyes were closed tight because touch was all she had, all she needed right now. And she was finally feeling Amy beneath her, for once she was ready for this.

Karma traced her fingers along Amy's cheeks with both hands, then she moved away from her and walked back around the bed to straddle her again like she had been doing before. This was what she really wanted. She wanted Amy like she'd been wanting her in her dreams.

The candles flickered in the room but only Karma could see the light change. She breathed nervously as she pulled Amy up to her again and pulled her center in tight to Amy's body.

"You taste… _**reeeeally**_ good," Amy said, coming up to hold her.

This girl was everything. Amy didn't even have to pretend she wasn't thinking of her as Karma. There was nothing wrong with her thinking that here. This set-up was somehow perfect and Amy was blown away.

"Tell me more about this girl," Karma said. She moved her hands to Amy's face though and began to make-out with her again.

Amy got lost in her. Karma untied Amy's hair while she kissed her. She let it down and soon Amy felt herself again.

Karma was running fingers up into Amy's hair and cupping Amy's head while she kiss her. She let go and let herself love Amy, every bit of her, without guilt.

"What was she like?" Karma asked in a breathless whisper, simply dazed once she found strength enough to stop and pull away. If this was only for tonight she wanted everything to be right and it was.

"She was everything," Amy said, speaking of Karma. Karma stared down at her, her heart failing and then jumping to beat alive.

"So what happened?" Karma asked, watching her, cherishing her, while still pretending not to know.

"She didn't love me," Amy said, feeling the sadness that had plagued her for so long.

"That's bullshit," Karma said, lowering Amy back carefully with a hand behind her neck and her body moving up on her, her breasts dangerously close. As soon as Amy was laying down, Karma began to undo her shirt and untuck it. She was hovering over her and staring down. She was so sure now of what she wanted. Every second was a fucking gift.

Looking down at Amy, Karma felt her breath stutter. She used both hands to push Amy's shirt to her sides and she ran her hands along Amy's stomach and watched as Amy felt pleasure in the way she was treating her.

"What do you mean?" Amy asked. She didn't know what this girl was going to do but she liked her.

"How could anyone not love you?" Karma asked, looking down at her almost and getting misty.

Amy moved to take her blindfold off and see her but Karma stopped her fast leaning forward and gripping her wrists, catching her.

"Why can't I see you?" Amy asked.

"I told you," Karma said, scooting her body down onto Amy's center and watching her react. "I need you to let me play for a while," she breathed heavily, allowing her center to rub onto Amy's again. This was what they needed right now, to cut through the history and be with each other without any confusion or thought trying to drag them both down.

Karma let out a soft humming _**mmmmm**_ as she stared down and watched Amy stir.

Amy felt her hands being pushed straight down onto the bed and kept there. She felt the soft body grinding down onto hers and rubbing her with intention.

"Fuck," Amy let out, she felt taken.

"Are you gonna be good?" Karma asked, her face so close to Amy's it hurt not see her eyes.

"Yes," Amy breathed. The breath felt nice on her cheek, it excited her.

Karma pushed herself back up and pulled at Amy to sit up too. Once Amy did Karma took her hand to the zipper on her suit and she began to take it down. Amy could hear. Karma took Amy's hand around to her back, making her feel her. Once Amy's fingers were on the zipper, Karma allowed her to do the rest.

Amy took the zipper in her fingers and slowly pulled it all the way down until it stopped. She took two hands and blindly led them them up the hem of Karma's suit and pulled forward on the fabric, effortlessly stripping Karma of her clothes.

Karma's breathing sped up and grew shaky. Amy careful fingers softly scratching at her back were enough to send her reeling. Soon the top part of her outfit was completely off. She pulled Amy into her neck, unable to wait for her, and clutched at her head, pushing her close.

Instantly knowing what do, Amy began to lick and kiss at Karma's neck.

In the control room they were all watching and silent.

"Oh my god," Lauren said.

"I mean.. I knew they were in love but…"

"Maybe we should turn this off," Liam suggested.

"No way," Lauren spoke up. "We've had to deal with these two fighting for almost 2 years. I don't care what you two do but I'm watching this."

"Same," Shane said, completely addicted.

"At least until it gets gross," Lauren relented for the record. Right now it was all heavy petting. That was fine. Without the sound it wasn't as creepy, right?

Down below, somewhere down a secret hall behind a plain looking locked door, Karma was feeling the things she'd never felt before. Amy's hands were holding tight at Karma's hips and pressing Karma's center down into Amy's as Amy licked at her neck and kissed her, not thinking or caring, not knowing.

Karma took her hands up into Amy's hair and held her close, begging her to do more, teasing her scalp with her nails and purposely getting off on it.

Amy was feeling everything 5 times stronger than usual. It was like being with Karma but knowing that it was okay. She felt fingers running through her hair and that tight body riding down onto hers. Her hands were everywhere and she loved it.

It suddenly didn't matter to her that she was in some sleazy place. It didn't matter that this girl could literally be anyone. All that mattered was that she felt like Karma and tasted like Karma and sounded like Karma and acted how she knew Karma would never act with her. For right now Amy was in heaven and for right now that was perfectly okay.

Amy let go and full on began to imagine Karma. Instantly, she moaned into Karma's mouth and felt the lips smiling onto hers while the tongue teased and tasted like she imagined Karma would.

"Lay down," the woman said, pushing her back again.

Karma got off of her and pushed the rest of her tight suit all the way off. She moved her hands to Amy's pants and unbuttoned them, yanking them off and leaving her exposed in the empty room.

Amy felt as the woman hovered over her, breathing hard. Then she felt two fingers hook into her underwear on either side. Slow and sure, Karma looked down on her and began to pull the underwear off. She watched Amy's nervous body language as she was being stripped down to nothing. She watched and she adored her, wanting to kiss every part of her body and cherish her in an instant.

"Okay, yeah, now we should leave," Lauren said.

They were going to do it. There was no question. They had passed the PG-13 mark. Amy was naked now, she was completely naked.

Karma was ready to deliver and Amy was completely at her whim.

Secretly Liam really wanted to watch and to know. Secretly so did Shane.

But Lauren was done. She could imagine the rest. Not that she would. But she could.

"Okay," Liam said, turning the monitor off.

He wasn't about to tell them he was recording it. That would probably never come out.

They left the room and stopped their leering.

Down below, Karma stared at a sight she had only seen in dreams.

Amy breathed heavily and Karma knew she was ready for this and excited and just done being a stranger to her. She was ready for their real life to begin again.

When she looked down at Amy like that all vulnerable and exposed. Only one thing screamed out to her in her mind.

 _ **TOUCH HER! YOU WANT TO!**_

That's all it said. That's all that voice ever said nowadays. Getting close to Amy had been so impossible and now she had her to touch. Amy was just laying there helpless, completely at her whim.

She waited at Amy's knees, not caring that it was wrong.

If Amy knew it was her, she'd be pissed.

But Amy didn't know. So right now it was fine.

Amy felt as two hands touched at her inner-thighs simultaneously. She tensed and felt as the hands moved up toward her center together, feeling resistance and nervous thighs.

Karma parted Amy's lips with her thumbs and sent her tongue out to taste her. It was everything she never knew she wanted.

Amy felt a lightning bolt shoot through her body at the wet delicate touch from a careful deliberate tongue.

Karma gave her no time to recover. She moved forward and licked harder, sending a hand up Amy's stomach until it grabbed at Amy's boob and squeezed.

Amy met the hand with her own and squeezed it back.

She couldn't wait anymore, she needed to know.

Amy pulled her blindfold off and looked down to see Karma's eyes staring straight up at hers as she licked her.

"What the-" Amy scrambled backward on the bed, scooting away.

She hadn't thought it could really be her, not ever. She was spooked. Maybe she was dreaming or this was some sick joke. But Karma stood before her and she had just been about to…

Karma stayed where she was, leaning over the bed where Amy had just been and letting her tongue slide over her lips so that she could really taste her now that she was gone.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Amy asked, shocked. Karma was panting at the end of the bed. She was naked and panting. She was the one who had done all these things to her.

Karma moved forward and pulled at Amy's ankles, drawing her back to her and climbing on top of her, completely fond.

"I'm doing what I want," Karma said, looking down at her openly. She was completely ready for Amy to know. She had her trapped beneath her and she wasn't going to let her leave.

"Karma!" Amy was pissed. She had done things. She'd done fucked up things to her friend's body and she knew that now. "You let me- You let me-"

"Shhhhhhh," Karma said, moving her hand to Amy's jaw and looking down at her lovingly. Knowing full well what could help, Karma hungrily kissed Amy and led her body press into hers. When Amy didn't move her hands to touch her back, Karma pulled Amy's hands onto her body and forced her to feel her. "I want you," Karma whispered hungrily, closing her eyes tight in near pain.

Amy noticed and let her mouth fall open more and her eyelids fluttered to finally close

When Karma's hands squeezed on top of her own, Amy let herself give in.

She wasn't sure what had led to this or why Karma had changed. All she knew was that it really did feel right, and she didn't want to question it right now

Karma kissed her and pressed into her center with her naked leg.

As soon as Amy moved her hand lovingly into Karma's hair, Karma moaned and felt ready. Amy could feel her moan in her mouth and she hungered for that.

Amy wasn't sure what was happening but Karma was moving her hand down between her legs to feel. She pushed Amy's fingers between her folds and whimpered, kissing her still and biting her bottom lip from the touch.

"I want you," Karma whispered again, this time more desperate than she'd ever seemed, more needy, more sure.

Amy let her fingers be led. Karma was sickeningly wet. No one gets that wet without being incredibly turned on and Amy knew it. This was real.

Since Karma was forcing her, she knew it had to be true. She let herself pleasure her and she watched as Karma braced herself and wanted her.

Out of nowhere Karma moved her legs up and led Amy's fingers to fall deep inside of her.

Sitting over her, she took her bra off and felt what it felt like to have her inside.

Amy stared up and watched as Karma opened her eyes and looked down, a smile coming to her right before Amy pushed and took her breath away causing Karma's sex to tighten and Karma's air to stop moving through her lungs. Karma placed both hands down onto Amy as Amy slowly fucked her, barely doing a thing. Karma moved her hips, helping her. In less than a minute she was there. In less than a minute she was completely done and cumming as hard as she'd ever cum, fluid flooded Amy's stomach and completely covered it. Karma stuttered above her, her mouth hanging open as her eyes stared pained down at her friend and the world just stopped.

Amy pushed hard and Karma came.

Karma was paralyzed, unable to move.

Then at last, she gasped and air came.

Amy pulled slowly out of her and Karma fell onto her and hugged her tight, breathing hard and coming down from her orgasm.

"I missed you so much," Karma panted, once words could be found.

Amy smiled softly with her love in her arms and her face in Karma's hair.

She never thought this day would come, never ever.

"I can't believe you tricked me," she said grumpily.

"I didn't know," Karma said. "Not until I saw you," she panted. "It was them."

"Thank God for them," Amy smiled, beside herself as she squeezed Karma's naked form tight in her arms and led her hand up to Karma' neck to hold her close.

"I love you," Karma said, feeling held.

"I know," Amy said, holding her.

"No," Karma gasped. "I'm in love with you. I have been since summer."

"Okay," Amy said, not sure if she should believe it.

For right now at least, she'd let herself try. Karma had just cum all over her. Her Karma had just done that. And she'd kissed her a lot. And she'd loved her.

Karma sat up on her and looked down.

"Okay," she said mischievously. "My turn."

Karma watched down at Amy with hunger in her eyes as she took her fingers and let them trace Amy's form, causing Amy to grow nervous.

Karma used two hands to brace herself on Amy's stomach as she began to grind down into her again this time completely naked and already ready again to get herself off. For Amy there would be no mercy. Amy felt her body instantly curling up to try and resist her. She felt herself trying not to be as easy as Karma had been because she wanted it to last. Amy didn't know yet but Karma had every intention to torture her physically. They wouldn't be leaving this room for a good long while. If they could stay for days they probably would.

There was no denying, Karma was into it, not anymore. And Amy was in trouble, that was the damn truth.

Karma had her sights set. And for once she'd be entirely happy when she got what she wanted. For once there'd be no more confusion. For once she actually knew that this was everything she wanted and it had been all along, just Amy, just this.

She let her center rub hard into Amy's as she moaned.

"Shit, Karma," Amy barely let out.

"Shhhh," Karma said, pushing Amy's top half down again. Every time Amy tried to fight, Karma only rode her harder, watching as Amy's body tensed and sweat beneath her own from all that waiting.

There'd be no more talking tonight. Only fucking. They'd both waited long enough. Karma was done waiting, she was done pretending she didn't feel.

Karma would have every piece of her tonight, with precision and intent, she'd drink her up, she'd drink her dry, and Amy would be hers again.

 **Epilogue**

Two months had passed since the Masquerade. Amy was trying not to place too much stock in her recent perfect love affair with the one person on Earth she wanted more than life.

Karma had been more than amazing. She'd been everything Amy dreamed she could be and to Amy that was definitely frightening.

It was oddly confusing for Amy.

Often she'd wonder what happened, what switched, what changed.

Karma wouldn't go into too much detail. She wouldn't explain what had happened to her over the empty months. She wouldn't give Amy proof, not that she really could.

She loved her. Physically, she loved her.

That was new. That was, more than new, it was different.

But up until now Amy hadn't really felt a certainty in the feeling that Karma's love was 100% genuine. She could easily see it as some backward compromise to keep herself in Amy's life. Without wanting to think such twisted things, Amy could see Karma deciding to fake it all just to keep her in her life. Karma was not above doing something like that but today Amy Raudenfeld got a wake-up call.

Her day had been very short and she only had a few hours to herself to do an assignment before Karma was sure to come jump her without mercy. Karma had been climbing that ladder up to her window and physically attacking her every night after her lifeguarding shifts at the Hester High Pool. It had been happening like clockwork lately and definitely getting to the point where Amy craved it if it didn't. As soon as Karma was free from that stand she'd hurry down, shower at the pool, throw on her lifeguard sweater and a skirt and scurry off to Amy's house. Karma was so sure of what they'd do that she even stopped wasting time putting underwear on, she'd just pack extras in her bag for putting on when she left Amy at night.

Nevertheless, Amy was sure it would happen today. It had been happening almost every night and when it didn't happen Amy felt her absence in more ways than one. More and more lately Amy was starting to realize that she craved a certain amount of Karma from day to day.

They were definitely in that honeymoon bliss stage but Amy still had that uncertainty until now.

Liam had snuck an envelope into her bag in 6th period. It was sealed and it said _**TO AMY**_ on the front and _**DON'T LET KARMA SEE THIS**_ in bold black letters. Amy knew Liam's handwriting.

She couldn't wait to get home to solve the little mystery of: "what would Liam possibly have to give me?"

Putting her stuff down and locking herself in her room. Amy sat on her bed and tore the package open with her bare hands.

Inside was a memory card and a long handwritten letter in Liam's handwriting that read:

 _ **Amy,**_

 _ **I know by now you can tell that Karma is very comfortable with everything that has gone on. As someone who has spent many hours having sex with her I can honestly say I need to give you this video, it's for your own good.**_

 _ **I know what you're thinking. Booker's trying to gloat or win her back. That's not it at all. That's not at all what I'm thinking.**_

 _ **The night of the masquerade, I had a hand in getting you alone with her. She didn't know until it happened. She figured it out fast but yeah I want to confess it too. Yes, I did help Shane and Lauren get you and Karma alone in a room on Halloween night.**_

 _ **The thing is, it's complicated. I'll always love Karma. I'll always want her. But because of that I'll always want her to be happy and she's really happy with you, Amy. She hasn't been this happy in a very long time. And I know you probably don't believe that but it's true. She was never as happy with me as she is with you.**_

 _ **I know right now it's probably all a little hard for you to believe. If I were you I'd feel the same way, I'd be confused.**_

 _ **Which leads me to the video you're about to watch on that flash drive. Don't let it slip from your hands by the way, it's racy.**_

 _ **I didn't tape this for my own amusement, though I'd be lying if I said I didn't watch it over and over since it happened because, shoot me, I did and yes it was hot but there's more to it.**_

 _ **On the night of the masquerade I promised Karma I'd be watching over her. Naturally, Karma was scared that some creep millionaire was going to steal her off to one of the more creepy rooms and tie her up and do things to her. I assured her that I would never let that happen. You know more than anyone I'd kill someone for hurting her.**_

 _ **Anyway… I need you to see this. You need to see this. The reason I'm sending it now is because I can see some hesitation in you. I can see where you're not really sure of her.**_

 _ **Believe me, watching this video will put your fears to rest.**_

 _ **On the night of the masquerade Karma wasn't planning on seeing you, she didn't know you'd be there, she really didn't. Watching her look at you? Well, you'll see…**_

 _ **All I'm saying is watch it. I know it might be weird coming from me but to me it proves everything. I've always known that Karma was in love with you. You've always been this person in the way of my own happiness whether you wanted to be or not. I realize now that it's out of our control. She loves you and you love her and I want you both to be happy, I really do.**_

 _ **Anyway… Hope you're not mad about this.**_

 _ **Good luck, Amy.**_

 _ **Love,**_

 _ **Liam**_

It was a sweet note but it scared her. Liam had watched this. Over and over he said.

Amy felt guilty putting the flashdrive into her computer and pressing the file.

Right away the video popped up. Liam had edited it but Amy didn't know that yet.

The video started with him and Karma at the top of the stairs, then it switched to a different camera view and her and Lauren entering the room. Occasionally there was sound.

The video jumped again and zoomed in to Karma's face upon first seeing her. Amy hadn't seen this face. She hadn't seen Karma simply stopped and frozen several feet away. Eventhough Karma had a mask it was obvious she had been stopped by something.

The camera switched a few times and it followed them while they danced. Liam had done a good job piecing it together. Amy knew that the whole time Karma knew it was her and that _**HUGE**_ for her because Karma was treating her from the start regardless of anything else.

Amy felt concerned as she watched Karma lead her down the hall.

Watching her own past was so surreal. Amy never imagined someone would tape this.

She could hear her own voice saying, "this is…"

And then Karma's voice answering her with, "perfect."

Her stomach hurt. How did she really not know. Karma's voice was Karma's voice. It made her eyes water even watching her and seeing second-hand how she acted with her.

This was the part that Liam needed her to see.

Amy watched as Karma was going all in. Amy watched herself looking helpless yet strong.

It wasn't until Karma took her mask off though that Amy really got it.

When Karma took her mask off she was so fucking flushed and happy. Amy's stomach fluttered just noticing. She saw Karma wave at the camera and throw her earpiece to the ground. Amy smiled at that. The way Karma was looking at the camera was this hilarious. She had this whole: _**you are all fucking stupid, and I love you but I fucking hate you**_ , look on her face.

Then Amy watched very carefully as Karma stared down on her form on that bed that night. The way Karma was looking at her was so tender. Karma was cherish the sight of her. It was different. Liam was right.

There's just such a difference between watching someone when they know you're watching and watching someone when they don't know you're watching. The way Karma was looking at her in that video? It took the air from Amy's lungs.

Amy watched, her heart racing. She saw that Karma was in love with her, she saw it, it was plain as day. It wasn't an act. Liam was right, this was definitely proof.

Amy watched and wiped a tear from her eye.

The part that really got her was after Karma undressed her. The way she had stared down at her body. It wasn't the look of someone who didn't want to be kissing her.

Amy almost wished Karma was there. She still wasn't sure if she should show her this.

As soon as they started attacking each other, on the screen, Amy turned it off and rest back on her chair feeling strange. Her whole body was tingling.

It was almost like all the puzzles had suddenly fallen into place.

She took the flashdrive out and dug a box out from under her bed and threw the drive into it, burying it under some of Karma's old letters. There was no way she could toss it or erase it. She knew she'd be watching it again.

When Karma got home Amy was extra into touching her and Karma didn't know why but she didn't need to because it was all good and fine and they had each other now for as long as they possibly could.

Months later Liam would ask about the drive.

"You got that package right?"

"What package?" Karma would ask.

"Yeah," Amy would, looking up at him and actually seeing him as a person again. "Thanks."

He'd nod. Karma would let it slide despite her curiosity.

One thing would be certain, Liam really did put Amy's fears to bed with that tape, there could be no more grey area after that. Karma had no reason to be hungrily staring at her when she knew she wasn't watching, no reason at all. And Amy was nothing but grateful for Liam, because of that video. It was almost like it made up for half of the crap he'd put her through. She might tell Karma one day, and she might show her the video, but for now? There was simply no need.

For now she just knew. And that was absolutely priceless.


End file.
